


Perspective

by AnnieBrooklyn



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Characters, Blind Peter Parker, Blindness, Eventual Sex, Glasses, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Service Dogs, Underage Sex, cataracts, eye strain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBrooklyn/pseuds/AnnieBrooklyn
Summary: Peter's eyesight had always been bad, he's always had thick glasses that slid down his nose, but things only got worse after the spider bite.





	1. Introduction

Peter’s eyesight has always been bad. He’s always worn big thick glasses, he even had those little goggles that kids wore that were harder to fall off. He remembered the first time he got glasses, he had kept walking into things and his handwriting was horrible. When he was in 1st grade the teacher said to get his eyes checked, his mom took him and they instantly knew something was wrong. He wasn’t just clumsy, he had astigmatism and cataracts. His eyes were only going to get worse. He remembered the presentation he got to give to his elementary school about what was happening, why he had a cane, and the white spot on both of his eyes that would only get bigger and make the world more cloudy. He remembers noticing the fuzzy white center in his vision getting larger and larger, he remembered the start of a habit his favorite uncle, Uncle Ben, called the ‘Puppy-dog head tilt’. He called it this because, peter’s eyes had different levels of severity of cataracts (which made it hard to focus on one object at a time when your eyes are seeing different things, so he developed a bad habit of crossing his eyes), his left eye was called his ‘good eye’, The white center of his vision was actually the worst on that side, but the section of blur between the peripherals he didn’t have and the cataract in his vision was the most in focus on that side, so Peter would tilt his head to where the right, putting it in line with the good section of his left eye. It was very reminiscent of a puppy begging for food, hence the name ‘Puppy-dog head tilt’.

Then, his parents died. He remembered thinking he never even got to really _see_ them. He remembered when his mom would tell him about all the flowers and colors but his world was very limited. He knew of white. It was the most prominent, a large, blurry, fog that covered the majority of the center of his vision, but around the edges, near his non-existent peripherals, there was some _(as his Aunt May would call them)_ pastels. There were light greens and some light blues, and sometimes if he tilted his head towards the sun, he could see the yellow or the orange outlining his world of fuzzy white.

Then, Ben died. Right in front of him. Ben had always been his rock. He’d been there for Peter’s ups and downs, the stumbles and falls, but he was also there for when he got back up. Ben remembered a time when Peter broke. He had been using his cane for around 4 years now, so he would’ve been in 7th grade, and he was just _so tired_ . He was tired of all the questions, and even though he couldn’t necessarily see them, he was tired of all the eyes that stared at him. He was tired of being seen as a _disability_ or just a _cane_ and not _Peter._ So, he stopped using the cane and Ben was there to help in learn how to get around without it. He learned how to trail against walls using the back of his hand to find turns and hallways even though he had the house memorized by this point. If you were to look very closely at the way Peter walks, you’d see he doesn’t really pick up his feet. He drags his toes so he won’t stumble or fall in there’s a hill or step, and he won’t stop on anything that someone might have left on the ground. Now, he only uses it in really unfamiliar places that he knew he wouldn’t have his aunt or uncle or friend there. So when Ben decided to take him to a new pizza place a few blocks away, he had trusted Ben to get him there and back without a cane. He wasn’t expecting to hear the gunshot ringing against his sensitive eardrums and to see the pale red in the corner of his vision covered slightly by a thin film of white. It was in that moment Peter felt truly _lost and alone_. He put his hand out to what he thought was Ben, only to be met with a pool of warm and sticky liquid. He put the puzzle pieces together and felt so sick to his stomach that he threw up. He scrubbed his hand against the concrete until they were raw and bleeding, covered now in not only Ben’s, but his own blood as well.  All of the cars seemed to disappear and everything was unbearably quiet. Eventually an older woman came across them and called the police. He sat in the police station, got questioned and then left with Aunt May. 

His relationship with Aunt May only grew stronger. She loved to stare into his eyes. She told him they were a deep coffee brown, he remembered asking if his eyes looked different than normal eyes. 

_"Well..." May had started, "Maybe if you were looking specifically for something different. But no, not from a distance. You just look like a normal boy. But, when you get up real close, you can see beautiful little white galaxies in your eyes." Peter smiled, and May would start to call him Milky Way._

Then, the spider bite happened. The sight he had remaining changed, he had expected it to one day go completely white, but it didn't. Spider don't have good eyesight to begin with, so that probably didn't help.  Spiders have 8 eyes but few actually have good eyesight. They rely instead on touch, vibration and taste stimuli to navigate and find their prey. Since Peter had already learned to rely so heavily on his other senses, the change was a little overwhelming, his senses were dialed to 11, he could hear _everything._ He could feel every step from every student in the halls between every class. The white cloud in his vision took up most of his vision, 60% to be exact. The other 40% was a blur of colors with a grey film over them. He couldn't always tell what an object was, but he could tell if it was getting closer or farther. Now, there was light streaming off of every object and now everything was a blur of colors and he couldn't always tell where they started, so he wouldn't know if he was getting closer or farther away from them. Unfortunately, this scared Peter. It scared him to the point that he completely regressed back into using his cane at almost all times. Just because he didn't want to ever feel as lost as  _that night._

Then he got accepted into Midtown School of Science and Technology. May was so proud of him, telling all of her nurse friends that she worked with about how _'_ _nothing could hold her Peter back'_. It was embarrassing, to say the least, but Peter was proud too. That's where he met his best friend, Ned Leeds. But it's also where he met Eugene "Flash" Thompson. 

Then he developed the powers. He became spider-man to avenge Ben's death, to give himself closer, maybe to even get revenge for all the pain he and May have gone through, He didn't really know anymore, but he found he loved being Spider-Man. He loved how free he felt, he wasn't Peter the blind boy, he was  _Spider-Man_. He was strong and people looked up to him. But of course, he told Ned (who was completely freaking out, I mean, who wouldn't be when you just figure your best friend is a superhero?). 

And that brings us to now. A normal, pretty lazy to be honest, Friday. The day Peter quite literally fell, and then fell harder because of his voice. The day Peter got invited on his first study date. The day Peter inspired some new technology for accessibility. The day Peter's life changed. 

 


	2. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets the new boy  
> (The phone numbers I used in this were completely random, please don't call them)

Today was going by pretty normally, Peter went through his mental checklists of everything that had happened so far-

  1. He woke up this morning, May got him a bowl of cereal (Lucky Charms to be exact) and a glass of orange juice
  2. He made his way down to the bus stop, boarded and waited for his stop
  3. He got off the bus (not stumbling on the steps off the bus this time!) and waited for Ned's bus to get here
  4. Ned showed up about 5 minutes later and walked with Peter to their 1st period class, Physics.



And that's where we are now, unfortunately, there was a substitute today for physics. 

_After school I have to finish my AP Chemistry homework that was due... 2 or 3 days ago? yikes, I need to get on that. Then I promised May I'd help her with dishes and after that maybe I'll call Ne-_

"No Peter Parker than?" The substitute said pulling Peter out of his thoughts.

"No, wait! I'm here- I mean present...." Peter said raising his hand. 

"I know I may not be your regular teacher, Mr. Parker, but please refrain from day dreaming in my class. Thank you." She stated, firmly. Oh boy, today was gonna be fun... 

Peter turned his head to the right side, trying to get the teacher's outline in his small sliver of sight. He was trying his best to pay attention since the substitute obviously didn't go thoroughly go through the lesson plans and failed to  give him a braille copy of the notes to follow along with, and since he couldn't exactly write them down, well actually he probably could. Or he could write down his interpretation of the alphabet, he hadn't seen it since 2nd grade so he hasn't studied it or really tried too hard to keep it memorized. Once Ned had given him a paper and pencil.

"Mr. Parker, eyes on the board, what did I say about day dreaming?" The substitute said, then noticed Peter's desk was completely clear, "Why aren't you taking notes?" Peter heard the class go quiet, trying to hold in their giggles and snorts. 

"I'm sorry miss but I cant exactly take notes. I'm blind" Peter stated, simply. 

"Funny joke, Mr. Parker, why don't you go tell it to the principle in the office?" The substitute replied. Peter shrugged his shoulders, standing up while trying his best to keep a straight face, and pulled from the pocket of his button up was his retractable cane. He flipped the latch on the end that held it compact. The while pole with the red tip extended and touched the ground, he stood still for a second as he heard Jennifer (the girl who sat in front of him) move her books out of the isle way. Peter swiped the cane back and forth as he started his journey to the office, once he reached the door of the classroom, a few of the kids let out their laughs (the teacher had stayed silent this entire time) and Peter felt a smirk grow across his lips as he left the classroom. 

Peter knew the secretary pretty well and she got a kick out of the story, so she let Peter have 2 options,

"Okay Peter, you can either head back to class, I can send a note with you don't worry, or you can just wait in here for the last 20 minutes of class." she said.

"Well, I wasn't learning much anyways, so I'll just hang around here." 

About 15 minutes in to just chatting with the secretary, a student walked.

"Hi... I don't know if this is where I should be for this kind of thing, i guess, but today's my first day here and I have a note to leave classes a view minutes early to find my next period and I couldn't find Mr. Fletcher's English class." The boy said, and  _God_ was his voice soft like velvet. 

"I'm going to Fletcher's next period, I can just show you there." Peter offered, his voice coming out a lot softer than he'd like, He knew that he was blushing at least a little from the heat he could feel on his cheeks. The secretary agreed that it would be easiest. Peter stood, pulling his cane out and could practically hear the new kid's heart drop knowing he was about to be led by a blind boy as they started on their journey.

"Are-are you sure you know your way around? Like not to be rude, but you look a little blind..." The boy said, Peter let out a humorous huff, but to be honest the comment stung a little. Peter probably knew this school better than anyone. He didn't have his sight to rely on so he had to use every other sense, he could tell when they were close to the history hall because of the broken clock that clicked to an unsteady pace unlike all the others, he knew there was a dip in the ground right by main office, he could smell when he was getting close to cafeteria, etc, etc.

"I'll get us there, just try to keep up." Peter was a fast walker, an even faster walker than normal when he knew the hallways were free of people who always assumed they had the right of way, in between classes was always the worst for Peter. 

"I'm Harley, by the way. Harley Keener. I'm from New York City." The boy, now known as Harley, said to break the silence.

"Peter Parker, I'm from Queens, born and raised." Peter stated,

"Oh I can tell, You have an accent." Harley blurted, Peter let out a laugh. he knew Ned would bring him his books that he left in the physics room. 

Harley and peter arrived at Mr. Fletcher's class with around 30 seconds to spare. The bell rang and he could feel Harley shift away from the classroom's door, and out of habit, He grabbed the wool fabric on the arm of Harley's sweater. Harley, not expecting this, jerked away fairly quickly causing Peter to jolt- losing his balance and falling over, while underneath the crown of people hurrying to their next class, the trusty cane got knocked out of Peter's hand. Both boys sputtering and trying to get out apologies. Peter's hands were up in defense as he was trying to speak in Harley's direction

"Oh my God, Peter. I am so sorry! I wasn't expecting you to grab my elbow, I thought you were just a random person!" He grabbed Peter's hands and helped him to a standing position. 

"No no, you're fine really, it's just habit. You know, the people at this school aren't always that polite and my friend normally leads me down the hallways so I don't get pushed over. I really should've warned you." Peter apologized. Both boys stood in silence for a second, processing what just really happened and then both broke into fits of laughter, Harley retrieved peter's cane and they made their way into class. 

Peter had no more classes with Harley for the rest of the 1st half of the day, "Hey I wanted to apologize for what I said heading to Mr. Fletcher's room. I just wanted you to know you are a perfectly capable human being, can I eat with you guys." Peter had giggled at Harley's words, causing MJ (another friend) to cock an eyebrow to herself. During lunch though, and so Harley sat with him, MJ, and Ned at the closest table to the lunchroom doors. Everything was fine up until Flash came up to their table and knocked Peters bagged sandwich onto their floor,

"fetch, blind boy." he had said. Peter just shrugged it off while Ned got the sandwich

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Harley asked.

"I don't really know how to stand up for myself, it doesn't bother me that much anyways." Harley nodded at Peter's statement, Peter couldn't see it but he assumed it was their since he got no response. 

The rest of the day went by quickly, Peter went to his locker grabbed his book bag and went to turn to leave when his cane tapped the leg of someone standing next to him, 

"oh, excuse me." Peter said.

"Actually, it's me Harley, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house to study? You seem like a cool dude and I heard about the whole physics-fiasco so since I had already went over that stuff at my old school I could try and walk you though it." He could hear the smile in Harley's voice

"I mean... I don't know, your parents would probably have to talk to-"

"Oh, my dad can call your mom or something, my house is really accessible, like, the elevators have braille in them and-" 

Peter stilled, "I'm sorry, elevators? You have elevators? At your house?"

"Yeah, and an artificial intelligence that runs the whole building." 

Peter blinked a few times, "Okay... okay, yeah. I'll call my aunt."

Peter dialed the number

"Hello? Peter? Why are you calling me?"

"Hey May, I had a question, so I made a new friend today, would I be able to go over to his house to study tonight? I think I'd have a ride there."

"Is this boy with you? Let me talk to him." Peter held the phone out in Harley's general direction.

Harley's phone conversation with May went a little like this: "Hi Peter's aunt! My name's Harley Keener. Well, it's about a 35 minute long drive. Yeah he'd have a ride there and back, I can have my dad call you with more information. His name's Tony. Oh sorry, haha, Tony Stark. yeah I know, it's pretty cool. Actually, he could just spend the night, I mean it is Friday after all, we could stop by your house to pick up clothes and like a tooth brush. No, I'm 100% sure my dad's okay with it. Yes and my mom too. Okay i'll give you his number: 718-867-5309, and mine's 718-930-6480, okay thank you! I'll tell Peter! Bye!" Harley hung up the phone, "She's cool with it I already texted my dad so he knows, we're gonna stop by your's to pick up clothes and stuff but to get this out of the way now, my dad is Tony Stark and I live with the avengers, but my ride's waiting on me so we better get going!." Harley waited notime in grabbing Peter's wrist and pulling him very very quickly towards to exit, 

"Harley! Oh my God, slow down, I'm  _blind._ " Peter laughed

 


End file.
